1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to museums and entertainment attractions, and, more specifically, to amusement attractions built in underground or underwater areas.
2. Description of Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art, merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Amusement parks, theme parks, entertainment attractions, and entertainment rides are widely spread all over the world, and they are currently one of the most popular enjoyments for large number of people. Amusement parks generally include attractions including rides, entertainment venues, playgrounds, recreation spaces, restaurants, and shops that are frequented by park visitors. The number and scope of the attractions and entertainments, however, are widely different and, in general, may be limited by various factors. For example, the space available to build and/or the cost associated with building and maintaining the attractions may limit the number and type of rides in an amusement park. For at least this reason, amusement parks are typically built in suburban areas so they may occupy a large area.
Large cities, especially those having many historic buildings and places located in the city center, may not allow construction of amusement parks and entertainment rides in a city centers. On the other hand, it may be undesirable for many prospective visitors to travel out of city centers to enjoy the experience of attending amusement parks. Thus, there is a need for large cities to provide entertainment attractions in their historic areas (such as city centers) because attractions or amusement parks that include themes associated with the history and development of the city may lead to increase in tourism.